Twisted
by Ruby Moon Goddess
Summary: Ok this is twisted (Like the title says) there are lots of different crossovers in this story. The main pairing is Kagome and Kurama, but there are others too. Its about modern school girls and stubborn guys. Sparks fly!
1. Chapter 1

CrimsonDeathAngl- Hey people! Me again... This is me and my friend here! Shes a bit crazy...  
  
Evildemongurl- I am not! Your the crazy one!  
  
CrimsonDeathAngl- Yea yea whatever! On with the story! By the way this is a real big mix lots of diff characters!  
  
Edg (Evildemongurl)- ::mutters about dead people who r waaaayyyy too hyper...::  
  
Cda (CrimsonDeathAngl) - Ah shaddup! Anyway!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! On with the story  
  
Ttyyl  
  
~*~  
  
*Title*  
  
Twisted  
  
*Crossovers*  
  
YYH  
  
IY  
  
TMM  
  
SM  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~  
  
A stormy eyed girl with midnight hair awoke from her sleep. She pulled herself out of bed and got dressed into a black tube top with a crescent moon inbetween her breast, and a chain around her neck which had a crescent moon charm. She stuck on a pair of faded blue jeans which hugged her hips rather tight. For shoe wear she put on a pair of black combat boots and the heel was spiked. Her hair was thrown on a sloppy bun with a loose midnight ribbon around it, the bun was supported by crescent moon clips on each side of her head. She had a light amount of make up on. "There that looks about right..." The stormy eyed girl ran down the steps and sat at the breakfast table waiting for her sisters arrive. "As always my sisters are probably still asleep and moms to lazy to cook so I better fix somethin..." She whipped up some pancakes and some sides to it. "COME ON GIRLS WAKE UP!!!!!!"  
  
"I'm comin..." Sango, one of the medium aged girls, came down the steps wearing a long black skirt with a white shirt with a gold dragon on the front. Her raven hair was in a high pony tail with a gold ribbon in her hair. She had a dragon chain on her neck, and black clogs on her feet. She sat down at the table waiting for breakfast. "On second thought... I'm goin ahead and leavin..." She got up and left the house drivin away in her covertable black jeep.  
  
"Hn..? Whats her problem today..?"  
  
-"Don't worry about her, Setsuna. She's just in a bad mood today," Said a Girl who looked around the age of 16. She wore a long dark red skirt with slits up to her knees, a white shirt with a tight black vest, and a cloth around her waist tieing the vest in, tied on the side of her hip. Her sleeves were very loose, and cuffed, with the cloth haning over the cuff. Her ebony black hair hung loosely down to her hips. She had around her neck a black braided along with a dark red string and a white string, and a silver flame charm hanging at the bottom. On her feet were high heeled black boots that went a bit above the ankle. She stomped down the stairs irritatedly.  
  
"Oh, good morning Raye, whats wrong?" Setsuna sighed. So far her morning wasn't going very good. "And where is the brat and Kagome...? And what is wrong with Sango...? And why can't one morning go right?! No why can't one day go right?!?!" She sighed oviously irritated she didn't seem to happy. Her students better watch out.  
  
"Your not ganna shoot one of your arrows at your stundents again are you...? A couple had a heart attack because you used them as a target because of your bad mood!" A young ebony haired girl glided down the steps and did not look happy. "Oh, and Raye, Ichigo is in your room playin with your make up." She wore a pair of black jeans that dipped rather low. Her shirt was a black strapless tank top that said in bloody red letters 'Touch me and die'. She had a pair of running sneakers on that were white. Kagome had a chain on her neck it had a charm on it that was a bow and arrow.  
  
"Isn't that Sango's shirt..?" Setsuna piped up.  
  
"Yup," She said matter of factly.  
  
...  
  
Raye's eye twitched, "That gurl....is so DEAD!" She ran up the stairs, yelling "ICHIGO U BRAT!!!" About five minutes later, an angry Raye came down the stairs dragging a screaming Ichigo by the hair.  
  
"Setsuna! make her stop! Waaaahhh!!!!" Ichigo screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
  
  
"You to calm down!" Setsuna said somewhat calmly. How Setsuna could keep her nerves together with all these girls was beyond us. They weren't related... not all really, but someway or another they were a family, a crazy one, but a family. Setsuna took care of them since their mother was drunk and abusive.  
  
"There not ganna listen," Kagome said takin a mouthful of pancakes. "Why couldn't you of made oden??" She asked puzzled.  
  
"I know... and for breakfast?! I think not! And I'm doin the best I can here, ok?!" Setsuna growled out, she was losing her patience and soon she might just might explode.  
  
Ichigo stood as her hair was let go by Raye, and stuck her tongue out at Raye's back. She was wearing light green shorts with the same color of green straps going up over her shoulders. She had a light pink and light green belly T-shirt. She also had on pink sneakers, and her pink hair was tied up on top of her head in pigtails in light green tiny ribbons. "Hmph, its not my fault all my make-up's worn out, and u need more pinks!"  
  
Raye glared at her. "I HATE pink! And don't you ever go in my make-up ever again! And how come your wearing that goofy outfit?! You usualy never wear stuff like that!" she yelled, and stuffed a pancake in her mouth.  
  
"There was a truth or dare game at school, and I chose dare, which wound me up wearing this! I had to dig for it from when I was 12!" she crammed a stack full of pancakes in her mouth, chewed, and swallowed.  
  
Raye's eye twitched at the horrible sight.  
  
"Girls hurry up and eat I'm taking my car to the school, you two can ride the bus!" She stomped out the door and slammed it allowing the house to have a very loud echo go through out the halls.   
  
Kagome continued to remain silent, "Well I'm gonna catch her before she leaves! Bye! And you two should stop giving her such a hard time! She is doing the best she can! Bye! ... Again..." She dashed out the house leaving it rather silent considering only two people were left there.  
  
Ichigo grabbed her bookbag, stuffed another stack of pancakes in her mouth, and ran out the door. "See ya loser!" she cried out behind her.  
  
Raye growled, grabbed her bookbag, and ran out the door. "Stupid brat, get back here!" she yelled as she ran to catch up.  
  
~*~  
  
Setsuna and Kagome drove away in the huge truck. And of course Setsuna the older one was driving it, "Can I drive?" Kagome asked looking curious.  
  
"No, last time I think I grew a few gray hairs..." Setsuna said chuckling.  
  
"It wasn't that bad!" said a pouting Kagome.  
  
"Sure..."  
  
~*~  
  
Raye growled at the boy she was having an arguement with. "Look buster, i don't know who you think you are, but you've picked the wrong person to pick a fight with!" she yelled.  
  
"Oh really, and why would yousay that?!" He yelled, glaring at her as well.  
  
"Um, guys, we're here" she said, grabbing Raye and and running off the bus. "Um, Raye....is it possible i could get u to stick up for me....you know, be my hero? Those other girls are sure to laugh at me....and probably some other people too..." she said gloomily.  
  
"Um, sure, whatever..." she said, rushing past her into the school building, hoping not to run into Inuyasha.  
  
~*~  
  
CDA- There ya go! What ya think? Hate it?! Love it?! Tell us! Flames accepted!  
  
EDG- Well, not all flames....just no death wishes please!  
  
CDA- Whatever! Anyway this is CDA here the ever so smart one and she is the ever so dumb one! Saying buh bye!  
  
EDG- Oh no you didn't!  
  
CDA- Yes I did bye now! 


	2. Chapter 2

CDA- Were back again! RR people!!!! ::Sniffles::  
  
EDG- Oh great, now she's gonna cry! please please please reveiw before she starts crying! I'm begging you!  
  
CDA- ::Mutters about mean people:: Ja ne evil people! By the way if you review I'll give ya ah cookie!  
  
EDG- Ah shaddup! And Ja ne!  
  
~*~  
  
Title- Twisted  
  
Crossovers- YYH IY TMM  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~  
  
The girl now known as Sango was sitting on the school steps with a certain pervert bugging her.  
  
As always, Miroku popped up that famous question of his. "Sango darling, would you-"  
  
"NO!!!!!!!"  
  
"Please? I promise to give you a great son."  
  
Sango growled out in fustration and probably gave the monk, as she calls him, a permanent bump. She stomped off in the school to her locker. Everybody cleared the hallway because Sango had a attitude right now and its not safe to get in her way.  
  
Miroku sighed in defeat, and went to a lovely group of girls to raise his hand up their skirts. Later, he left the group with a huge number of pink bumps upon his head.  
  
Sango walked to the gym, her favorite class, but not her first class. She was early and might as well find something to do. She looked at the bulletin for this weeks events and saw there was a dance this Saturday. "A dance? Interesting... but I won't be going. Nope no way at all!" She said to herself stubbornly. 'Oh great,' she thought to herself, 'Now I'm talkin to myself'. She sighed.  
  
~*~ (On the other side of the gym)  
  
Ichigo was, as usual, bugging the heck out of Raye. "Come on Raye! Please? Teach me archery! Please please?" she begged. "No no no no no! Absolutely not!" Raye yelled back. "I'll tell Setsuna on you!" Ichigo whined. "Oh like I care!" Raye yelled, and shot an arrow, getting yet again, a bullseye.  
  
A boy walked into the gym with black hair and violet eyes, his name was Inuyasha. He was popular to some, and a jerk to others. It all depended. He walked over to the rack of weapons and took off his sword, and started to practice, not that he needed to. He looked irritated, someone must of got on his nerves. Then again... he might of deserved it...  
  
"Oh look Raye, its your worse enemy, Inuyasha!" Ichigo said, giggling behind her hand at the look on Raye's face.  
  
Raye looked over, saw the stupid jerk she hated and adored, and yet....she would never admit it. Not yet anyway... The look on her face shown she was now in even more of a worse mood. She held her bow up, strung an arrow, and shot. The arrow hit her target. It clanged off of Inuyasha's sword, and fell to the ground, leaving the sword vibrating.  
  
Inuyasha growled but changed it to a smirk. He walked over Raye and with a smart attitude he said, "Hey Raye, how ya doin'?" He flashed her his oh-so-adorable-smile.  
  
Raye gawked at him, then turned to a glare. "Whate are you up too...?" she said.  
  
"Oh nothing!" He replied with a charming smile. He walked off and decided to use Miroku as a target.  
  
Raye glared at his back, and thought to herself 'He's up to something...but what... or.... maybe he's not...'.  
  
~*~ (Sango and her attitude)  
  
Sango sighed, yet again, and stomped over to the bleachers. She sat down and sighed, "I guess everyone is starting to arrive."  
  
Miroku ran away from Inuyasha and hid behind Sango. "Please Don't hurt me Inuyasha.....I didn't do anything!" he begged.   
  
"Miroku, don't get near me!" She screamed and flipped him over making him land on his face. "Hmph!" She said and stomped to a different set of bleachers.  
  
Miroku felt that his face was stuck.... and... well.... couldnt get up. So there he was, face planted in the ground, butt up in the air, arms spred open.  
  
Sango giggled from the bleachers, and Inuyasha just snorted and walked off.  
  
~*~  
  
A red haired boy by the name of Kurama sat in his history class, putting the finishing touches on his project before class started. He was in his own world at the moment, not paying attenetion to much of anything around him. He wore black baggy jeans, and a white shirt. His leather jacket hung over the back of his chair, which put a calm aura around him.   
  
Kagome walked into her class just on time. As soon as she put her foot in the bell rang. Kagome walked over to her seat, and sat down and began sketching.  
  
Kurama then notice that some one was there. "Well, the bell has rung, and still you and me are the only ones here. By the way, I'm Kurama, and you are?" he said with that oh-so-hot(A/n Yes, Kurama is hot! You can deny it no longer!) smile of his.  
  
Kagome melted, but not quite. She has been fooled by a pretty face before and it is not gonna happen again. "I'm Kagome. Pleased to meet you, Kurama," She said it nice but didn't swoon like most girls would.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine," he said with a nod. After that, he turned back to his work.   
  
Kagome smiled a bit. He made her day a bit better. She turned her attention to her work as more students came in late to the classroom.  
  
Kurama handed in his project, sat back down, gathered his things, and left the classroom.  
  
Kagome set her pencil down and set it on the teachers desk and walked out the door. Kagome walked down the hallway not really paying attention where she was going. Not liked she cared anyway.  
  
Kurama felt some one bump in his back, and turned to see who it was. "Oh, its you again," he said calmly, and smiled a small smile.  
  
Kagome muttered what seemed like a 'sorry' and walked off. She was not gonna be drawn into by a cute face.  
  
Kurama looked sort of confused, but ignored it, and kept walking down the hallway  
  
~*~   
  
Shippo strode down the halls looking bored. He didn't feel like going to class. Not that he cared if he got caught or not. It really didn't matter to him. What could they do? Oh yea, a couple things but nothing really big...  
  
Ichigo stomped down the hallway, fuming. she had just left the principal's office. "Stupid Mr. JERK! How could he expel me?! Now what am i to tell Setsuna...?!" Not looking where she was going, she ran ino Shippo.  
  
"Oh, sorry," he muttered and walked somewhere unknown.  
  
"Hm? What was his problem...?" she asked herself, "Oh well, I better get out of here before i get into more trouble... but first..." She walked down the hallway and knocked on the door of Setsuna's classroom.  
  
But no one answered.  
  
"Hm... she musy be must be busy or something... Oh well!" and the brat walked off.  
  
~*~  
  
Cda- Ok thats all we could do for now and a special thanx to our first reviewer 'BloodRoseOTDemon' thanx! And now you get a cookie! ::Hands a cookie over:: and if any other people want a cookie... REVIEW!  
  
Edg- Ja ne evil people!  
  
Cda- Don't say that then they'll never review!  
  
Edg- Ah, shaddup! 


End file.
